Five Roommates (A Creepypasta Fanfic)
by CircleX
Summary: When a normal girl, Izaya, welcomes five crazy killers into her home, she's setting herself up for mayhem and a crazy ride. But the Pastas have a mission that may make her life even crazier.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm here with a new fanfiction for all of you to enjoy!  
Ticci Toby- So enjoy it!  
Hehe, I own nothing.  
Ticci Toby- yepyepyep!  
Please read and comment!

Prologue

Have you ever shared a house with a crazy serial killer? How about sharing a house with _five _of them? And they are all guys, except you?

Well, let me tell you, it is weird. And kinda scary.

I live with five of the probably best known killers out there. Jeff The Killer, BEN Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, and Ticci Toby.

Now, you may think I'm crazy myself, for letting these people stay in my house. And I understand why. Not only could they kill me, but I would be in a lot of trouble if police found out.

Besides the fact that they don't look _normal_ by many standards, they have some strange habits, and they kill people, living with them isn't that strange. I mean, it's like living with five brothers. And they all have something they bring to the house, and that's a good bonus.

The only thing bad about the whole setup, though, is that there are only three bedrooms in the house. Well, there is a fourth room, but that's for storage and such.

Since there are three bedrooms, and six people, we have to share rooms. And that means I have to share a room with one of the guys. I chose Tobi right off the bat, because, well, he seems to be the least harmful.

And with all of them together, there's a sort of balance. They told me they're only staying because Slender told them too, but I'm happy to let them stay none the less. I guess you could say I've grown to love them, in a way.

Oh, there's so much more to crazy roommates than I can tell you, but maybe my story will help.

(1st Person)

I was lying in my bed, cuddled under my blanket covered in anime characters, clutching my cat close to my chest. I was happy, oblivious, and wanting to stay that way.

But sadly, with five crazy guys in my house, I didn't always get to sleep in late, and they had a strange routine for waking me in the morning. They might even have a chart somewhere so they remember. It probably looks like this.

Ticci Toby- 6 am

Jeff The Killer- 4 am

Eyeless Jack – 7 am

BEN- 4 am

Laughing Jack- 9 am

Today was Jeff's day, which meant I was going to have a knife pressed against my throat and a large body sitting atop me in about… I glanced over at my alarm clock, squinting to read the glowing numbers. 30 minutes. 30 minutes until I'm rudely awoken.

Deciding to get the upper hand I got up, tucking my pillows under my covers to appear like I was still lying there. Then I grabbed my phone and tiptoed out the door, trying not to wake Toby, who was curled up in a ball.

I peeked at my watch, which read 3:34 am.

"This is stupid," I whispered to myself. "I'm the only one in this whole damn city that has to wake up at 3:30 in the morning."

The stairs seemed to creak louder than normal as I walked down them, and I gave a silent prayer that I wasn't about to walk in on one of Eyeless's pre-dawn snacks or BEN playing video games in his underwear again.

And my prayer was answered. The whole downstairs floor was empty and quiet, except for the soothing hum of the fridge.

Bypassing the living room completely I made a beeline to the fridge, instantly hungry. Hey, if I couldn't sleep, I could eat. And I _would_ eat.

After I had loaded my arms with cold pizza, ice cream, and chocolate-chip

cookies, and a large bottle of Naked Juice, I dumped myself down on the

couch. From experience I knew that anime would be on at this hour, and

With anime being my most favorite thing in the world, I instantly clicked

On the TV.

After about 3 hours of watching anime and waiting for Jeff, (Who never came down after all, the lazy dumbass,) Toby came down, groggy but still annoying.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy Zaya!" He said, plopping down at the end of the couch.

"I told you not to call me that." I sighed, glaring.

"You're grumpy this morning, aren't you?"

"Please be quiet, Toby. I'm starting to get a headache."

"Are you on your _period_, Zaya?" He asked, leaning towards me. I growled.

"No, Toby. I am not on my period. But I am tired." I replied, yawning.

Toby twitched and laughed.

"Then sleep, dummy." He giggled.

"I can't sleep now. It's what? 7 in the morning? And where are the others, anyways?"

"Well, BEN and Jeff were called out to the mansion of a mission, and the Jacks went out for some kills. The freezer needs restocked, you know."

"Damn." That meant it was only Toby and I for at least half the day. This was going to be great.

**Slender Mansion**

"Are you sure you two can handle the mission?" Slender asked Jeff and BEN.

"Positive. It won't be easy, though." Jeff answered, twirling his knife on his finger.

"All we need to do is awaken what's inside her already, right?" BEN confirmed.

"Yes. And since she already invited you five into her home, which means it's already pretty free. All you need to do is unleash the rest of it." Slender nodded.

"Great. Then its time to get back." Jeff smiled, grabbing BEN's wrist and hauling him out the door.

"See ya Slendy!" BEN waved.

Slenderman watched, slightly annoyed, as the two disappeared down the well and into the human realm. It was going to be harder than they thought, and he wasn't even sure if all five of them could do it. The mission in itself was simple, but the girl was complicated. But it would be worth it. Izaya might be one of the best proxies Slenderman would ever get.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is the second chapter for Five Roommates. Here's a list of what I think the rest of this story is gona be like, if you wish to have an idea.

Plot- no idea

Pairings- TicciXIzaya?

Drama- Not a clue

Length- No F*ing Idea.

Yeah, so you see that I am winging this whole thing. Actually, I wing all my stories. But besides that, my stories (and one-shots) turn out pretty good. ( if you disagree, go die in a hole.)

So now, just for you guys, I'll squeeze something from my brain onto this paper so I can *hopefully* update soon. See ya!

It was around 10 when the Jacks came back with their bodies, and noon when Jeff and BEN got home. By then the blood was cleaned up (Done by me.), the *Body Freezer* stocked, (By me.) and the neighbors convinced that 'no, you did not just see a clown and a masked figure dragging a body bag through my front door.' (BY ME AGAIN.)

During all of this everybody idled around the house, doing nothing to help, perfering to wrestle in the living room. By the time I got back into the house, I was pissed.

"What is your deal?!" I growled, standing in the doorway when they were all in the living room. "Can't I get a bit of help from you guys?! Espicially since, without me, you would have no place to stay, no video games," I glared at BEN. "Or fresh knives, free wifi, food… I would think I deserve some help cleaning up your messes!"

"W-w-woah, Zaya, c-calm down!" Toby said, standing up. (Meh, sorry. I forgot to make him stutter in 1st chapter. Whoops, I guess.)

"Uh, yea, Izaya. Calm down a little, will ya?" Jeff nodded. "We help you out."

"Oh, you do? Please, give me an example." I snarled, putting my hands on my hips.

"We wake you up in the morning!" Laughing Jack exclaimed triumpthtly, smiling.

"That's not the kind of help I want!" I half-yelled. Then I sighed, feeling suddenly drained. "I'm going to room. Don't bother me."

Annoyed, I started walking up the stairs.

"Hey, you need to stop being such a bitch!" Jeff hollared after me. I stopped, walked down a few staps until I could glare at him from over the banister, and flipped him off. I heard the guys snicker, but I ignored them.

My room was a great escape from the boys, even though Toby shared my room. He kept his room elitively tidy, so It wasn't so bad.

Once I shut my door I turned on my radio and blared it, then sat on my bed and pulled out my laptop. I opened up my word pad and started typing, starting to lose myself in the story. Song after song played and nobody bothered me. Perfect.

Then, about an hour later, I heard a light knock on the door. I turned down the music before getting back on my bed.

"What do you want?!"

"Uh, I-it's me, T-t-toby." A quiet voice replied. I felt a little badly for yelling, since it was just Toby.

"Come in. This is your room, you know." I sighed, leaning back against the wall. (My bed was up against the wall.) Toby walked in, looking shy and meek.

"H-h-hey."

"Hey, Toby. Sorry for yelling."

"I-it's O-okay. Y-you have a r-right." He said. "I-I just c-came to t-take a-a shower."

"Be my guest, you know where the bathroom is." I smiled. He nodded and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I went back to jamming out and typing, not really thinking about the fact that I had a showering guy an arm's length away. (okay, so maybe I was thinking about it a little…but he takes showers all the time. So do I.)

*time skip, 20 mins.*

I was almost drifting off when I heard a loud knocking from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What?" I yelled.

"Uh, C-c-could you d-d-do s-something for m-me?" Toby asked, sounding nervous. MY mind went into overdrive. What did he want?!

"Sure…?"

"C-can you b-bring me a c-clean J-j-jacket? T-there should b-be one o-on my b-bed." I sighed In relief. He just wanted a jacket. I looked over at his bed, and sure enough, there lay a jacket identical to his other one.

"Sure thing, one minute." I replied, getting up and grabbing the jacket. I walked back over to the door and knocked lightly. The door handle turned and opened, revealing a freshly-showered Toby.

Honestly, I had to fight down my blush and fangirl squeal. Toby was H.O.T. His mask was off and he had nothing on besides his pants. His brown hair was damp and hung in strands around his face, and his chest and arms were dotted with steamy beads of water. He was gently biting his lower lip, one hand on the door handle and the other holding a wet towel. It was my turn to stutter.

"H-here." I said, turning away and handing him the jacket.

"t-t-thanks." He replied. I felt him grab the jacket softly, but he didn't let go.

HAHAHAHAHA IT'S TIME FOR YOU, FOLLOWERS, TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! YES YES, YOU SHALL DECIDE!

In the comments say what you think should happen next. The best situation will win, and be featured in the next chapter! Go on, get to it!


End file.
